


The Naughty Pet

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: The Pet Xander Verse [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude before the arrival of Master Tepes ~ Xander confesses his disobedience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naughty Pet

**Title:** The Naughty Pet  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Pairing:** William/Pet!Xander  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #252 Samurai  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Spanking  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to the wonderful Joss  
 **Beta(s):** none, all mistakes are my very own  
 **Summary:** An interlude before the arrival of Master Tepes ~ Xander confesses his disobedience.  
  
  
Xander sat on the edge of one of the dark red, cushioned mats which lay scattered about the large room. He watched entranced as his master sparred with another vampire. They both wore loose-fitting cotton trousers and their chests were bare. Xander enjoyed watching the play of muscles as they moved in a deadly dance, sharp swords glinting in the overhead lights. The dancing movements of two warriors reminiscent of the ancient Samurai with their katanas. William's shorter, lean stature was a contrast to his opponent's, who like Xander was dark and larger in build. The powerful vampire suddenly thrust towards William's unprotected side causing Xander to gasp in fear. Using his superior speed, William rolled and dodged. He came up behind his opponent and moving almost faster than Xander could follow, William's sword was at his throat. The vampire dropped his sword and held up his hands. “Yield,” he called out.

William released his hold. “You almost had me with that last move Gerard.”  
   
“Ye still be too quick for me lad,” Gerard responded with a smile and a shake of his head. “Ye learn fast.”

“Thank you. Why don't you hit the showers and take the rest with you.”

Gerard bowed slightly before responding. “Certainly Master William.” Turning to the other vampires occupied  in various activities throughout the room he shouted, “C'mon boys. Lets go. Weapons away and clear out.” He turned back to William. “I'll be sure to secure the door on my way out.”

“Thank you Gerard.”

Gerard nodded slightly and followed the others through the doors which Xander knew led to the pool, showers and changing rooms. William took a seat beside him on the soft mat. “What's wrong pet? You've been awfully quiet all day.”

Xander considered how to answer the question. Should he be honest and tell William his fears. Ever since the previous night and the overheard conversation between Angelus and William, he'd been distracted and worried. Even Sun and Moon had been unable to allay his fears. “I'm worried Master,” Xander finally relented, eyes down, gaze firmly on the floor.

William moved so he was kneeling in front of his pet, forcing Xander to meet his eyes. “What is it? Talk to me? Please?”

Xander sighed heavily. “Why don't you simply order me to tell you?”

“Would never do that Pet. Want you, need you, to trust me enough to tell me on your own. Do you Xan? Trust me?”

Xander hadn't thought about it in that way before and he surprised himself with the strength of his feelings for his master. Did he trust this vampire? The answer was easy. Yes. Implicitly. “Yes.”

William smiled and reached up a hand to gently brush some stray hair away from Xander's face. “Then talk to me. Tell me what's troubling you so.”

“I'm sorry Master but I disobeyed you. Last night ...when you told me to go after Master Angelus came,” Xander paused and waited for William to nod, indicating he understood. “Well, I...I didn't go to your room right away and I heard you. Talking.”

William looked away at something on the other side of the room. He held Xander's hand loosely in his own and seemed lost in thought. Xander waited quietly and when he became anxious and was about to speak, William's eyes met his. There was kindness in those eyes of blue and William's voice was soft when he spoke. “So you know the Master Tepes is due to arrive later this evening then.” It was William's turn to wait while Xander nodded. “And you're worried about my safety? What's going to happen?”

“Yes Master. I know I should have done as you said but I've been so worried,” Xander pleaded for understanding.

“I think I get it and I should have explained before. You see the Master Tepes has specific tastes in sexual partners. He likes them young, male and innocent. I am male but young and innocent...not so much. However, I can act the part and Angelus knows it. After all, it's worked on him for all these years and they have such similar tastes. He won't hurt me Xander. It's just...not something I want to do, it is something I'm obligated to do. Do you understand?”

“Yes Master.” 

“Good. I should have explained all this to you before so the blame is partly my own but you did disobey and you'll have to be punished.”

“I understand.”

“Then come,” Spike said standing and moving to sit on the padded bench of a weight machine. “You've been a naughty pet and there's no time like the present.”

“Master?” Xander asked as he followed along behind and knelt at his master's feet.

“Yeah?” 

“He won't hurt you?”

“No more than Angelus would. I promise. Okay?”

“Yes.” Impulsively he leaned up and kissed his master's cheek and felt the heat of his blush as it bloomed across his skin. Before he could embarrass himself further he draped himself across his master's knees with his bottom raised high for his punishment. 

William rubbed his hand along Xander's bare skin before raising a hand and bringing it down in a swift stinging slap. Xander made a small startled noise when the sharp twinge took him by surprise. William set up a rhythm of swift stinging open-handed slaps followed by some gentle rubbing and caressing. Xander kept trying to guess when the caresses would change back to blows but William kept catching him off guard. William would laugh quietly as Xander squirmed and jumped slightly every time. As the heat in Xander's ass increased so did his discomfort and arousal. His cock had twitched and come to life with the first lovely smack to his upturned ass and had continued to get harder as his punishment continued.  Xander wanted to rub his throbbing length against William's leg but William, knowing how spanking affected Xander, had positioned Xander's cock so it hung freely without any chance of contact. Xander was losing all coherent thought and was simply pushing himself into the sensations feeling grateful for the simple yet effective cock ring he was wearing. Without its restrictive aid he surely would have dirtied the floor with the copious amount of fluid pooling in his balls, making them feel heavy and pulling them down. Of course, he would also be disobeying further by coming without permission. At some point he'd begun babbling and begging. William's hand continued to rub and knead the abused flesh of his bright red bottom and he realised the punishment was over. The sensation was soothing and helped him to come down from his adrenaline high and anchor himself back in the room. He looked down and saw his cock was dribbling thick clear drops to match the tears dribbling from the corners of his eyes. William was cooing to him and trying to get him to lift himself from his prone position. 

“C'mon now pet. Isn't as bad as all that.”

Xander knew his master was right and tried to explain his tears were more out of frustration and the need to release than any pain. “Need...need you. Please Master. Please,” Xander begged.

William petted him reassuringly and positioned Xander so his weight was supported by the padded bench. Xander spread his legs wide and watched his master over his shoulder as he rushed to fetch some lube from one of the many cabinets in the room. He admired the sleek, muscled form as he slipped off the loose trousers and padded back across the room with the tube in his hand. Xander sighed with contentment when he felt a sure, confident finger breach the tight ring of muscles at his hole and slip inside. It felt so good but he wanted, needed, more. He canted his hips up and back in silent entreaty. The lone finger was promptly removed and replaced by two. They eased slowly in and out stretching and caressing his smooth inner walls. A third finger entered and Xander groaned at the sensation. Xander rocked forward and back, fucking himself on his masters fingers. He mewled in protest when the fingers disappeared leaving him feeling open and empty. He heard his master's soothing voice behind him.

“Shhh. Master's here. Gonna take good care of you. Know what you want.”

He felt something larger begin to breach his tight ring and happily pushed back to aid the entry. He moaned and sighed happily as the head of his master's cock popped through. Master teased him by moving forward slowly in shallow thrusts. 

“Like that Pet? You want my hard cock to fill you up?”

“Yes, yes. Please Master.”

Xander was rewarded by his masters cock thrusting deep and directly into his sweet spot making him cry out with pleasure as spots danced before his eyes. Master thrust over and over. Harder and harder. Their groans and the sounds of slapping flesh echoed in the large room. Xander felt his master's hand at his cock and his fangs at his neck. He tilted his head and raised his hips further.  He felt the fangs pierce his skin as the constriction on his throbbing cock was suddenly freed. He cried out as his orgasm swept through him and his cock spurted thick streams across the bench. He relaxed in bliss as his master gently sucked at his neck while the cock deep within his ass throbbed it's release. 

He felt Master's arms holding him close while he placed soft kisses and licks to the small wounds on his neck. He felt boneless and slumped happily and only gave a small grunt of annoyance when the softening cock slipped from his hole. 

“C'mon lazy,” William said with affection. “Let's get showered. I still need to get ready for tonight.”

The reminder shattered Xander's feeling of happiness and bliss and brought him crashing back to the harsh reality of the evening to come with an unhappy thump. It felt more of a punishment than the spanking he'd received such a short time ago. He followed William to the showers again vowing to himself to one day find a way to free his master from his version of slavery which was badly disguised as duty and obligation.  
  


~*~

  



End file.
